The perfect flower
by koukacs
Summary: Yamato wants to give Sora the perfect flower bouquet and asks for Takeru's help. Birthday drabble for Nats28.


A drabble for Nats28's birthday. I wish you all the happiness!

 **The perfect flower**

It had all begun with Yamato wanting to give flowers to Sora. But he was unsure about what kind of flowers to give. So, he met with his brother in a flower shop, for help.

"Don't worry, Onii-san!" Takeru said in a confident tone. "I have just what we need!"

The younger teenager took from his backpack a green book with the title "Flower symbolism: how not to send a creepy message by accident."

"I certainly don't want her to find me creepy." Yamato laughed timidly. But then he got very preoccupied with the possibility.

"Onii-san, aren't you and Sora-san dating already? Why do you need my help to buy flowers to her?" Takeru was genuinely curious.

"I want to do something special for her. Sora has become fond of flowers lately and you're more knowledgeable than me in certain areas."

"Why don't you write her a song?"

"I'm always writing her songs. It wouldn't be a surprise." Yamato protested.

"Alright, Mr. Romance." Takeru found his brother's insistence cute and amusing. "Pick a flower you like and I'll tell you what it means."

Yamato went to a stand nearby and picked a flower. Takeru looked for its picture in the book.

"That's a yellow carnation." The younger brother said.

"It looks nice. I might make a bouquet with them." Yamato sounded proud.

"I don't advise you to do that. The yellow carnation means disdain, rejection or disappointment." Takeru pointed out.

"What?" Yamato exclaimed in horror, putting the flower back. "Do you see why I needed to bring you along? I almost insulted Sora and destroyed our future together!"

"Sora-san wouldn't break up with you because of an honest mistake like that." Takeru laughed.

"That's probably true but I'm not taking risks." Yamato sighed, picking another flower and showing it to Takeru. "How about this one?"

"It's an anemone."

"I like the name. This has to be a good one, right?" Yamato sounded confident.

"Well…" Takeru was evasive. "It can indicate anticipation."

"I'm always in anticipation of meeting her." Yamato felt that he had gotten the perfect flower.

"But it also means fading hope and… forsaken." Takeru informed in an apologetic tone.

"What is wrong with that book?" The older brother was getting frustrated.

"There's nothing wrong with the book. It's you who's picking all the wrong flowers!" Takeru was very defensive of the book he had bought four years before for his mother's birthday but ended u enjoying it a lot more than her. "Do you want me to do it for you?"

"No! I want to choose Sora's gift… even though my taste is terrible."

Seeing how upset his brother was, the Takeru put the book back in the backpack and landed a hand on the older teen's shoulder.

"Look, don't get stressed out because you want to give Sora-san the perfect gift. She loves you and knows you very well. No matter what you choose, she'll know your feelings."

"You're right." Yamato said, feeling silly. What mattered was to let his feelings through to her. He looked around the shop in search of a flower that he believed Sora would like. The teenager found a vase of small purple ones. They were beautiful and simple at the same time, and Yamato had a gut feeling that they were the perfect flowers to give Sora.

"Oh, you're interested in the Heliotrope?" The clerk, a young woman with black hair, asked the boy. "That's a good choice."

"Yes, I'm taking them." Yamato said, happily.

A couple of minutes later, he and Takeru left the shop with the bouquet of purple flowers.

"I'll be on my way now. I hope you'll have a great time with Sora-san." The little brother said his goodbyes, smiling.

"Thank you for everything, Takeru."

Yamato went to the park, where he found Sora waiting for him on a bench.

"Are those for me?" Sora asked in a cheerful tone, pointing to the flowers.

"Yes. They're Heliotropes." Yamato replied, blushing slightly. "They just felt right to buy. I don't know their meaning but I hope you like them."

"I love them, thank you!" She said, getting up and kissing him tenderly. "How about we go have some ice cream?"

"You can wait here and I'll go buy some. Strawberry and vanilla, right?"

"You know me very well, _Yamato-kun_."

Sora's smile, as always, made the boy feel as if his insides were melting. There was nothing in the world that made him happier than to be in her company and he was very glad that his strong feelings were reciprocated by her.

After the boy left, Sora took her phone from her purse and searched for the meaning of the Heliotrope, out of curiosity. The results made her beam in deep happiness.

Heliotrope: eternal love.


End file.
